


Lemonade Break

by mirrorwaves



Series: Glory Days [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwaves/pseuds/mirrorwaves
Summary: Kei thinks Tetsurou needs a break from work. Tetsurou thinks Kei is beautiful
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Glory Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103456
Kudos: 124
Collections: KRTSK NSFW Week





	Lemonade Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!
> 
> This is nothing but porn for [NSFW KRTSK Week Day 1](https://twitter.com/krtsknsfw). I hope you have fun with these two horndogs :D

When Kei closes the door to Kuroo's office behind him, a dangerous smirk on his face, Tetsurou feels his pulse quicken. Kei has more in store than just a quick visit to Tetsurou's office, that much is obvious. Especially since they haven't planned anything and Tetsurou has shot him a quick text earlier, telling him he'd be home later than usual. 

"What are you doing here?"   
"You said you'd have to stay for some overtime and I decided to keep you company." 

Kei's voice is completely calm, almost sing-songy, as he starts to peel off his large puffy coat. Tetsurou almost regrets it when the coat gets discarded, because Kei looks absolutely adorable in it. The way it bulks him up so much with it's loose fit and thick downy filling. But when he sees what Kei is wearing underneath it, the coat can't be gone quick enough. His throat goes dry and he can't tear his eyes away from the tantalizing movement of toned muscles underneath the pale skin, still lightly freckled from their summer vacation. 

Kei is wearing nothing but his slimmest, tightest jeans, black, hugging his hips and thighs and emphasizing every curve and dip, and a tight fitting white shirt, hiding less than it shows. Tetsurou sucks in a sharp breath and Kei is slowly stepping closer, until he can lean against the table, right next to Tetsurou. 

"I thought you needed some relaxation", Kei whispers and runs his hand down Tetsurou's back, stiff from all the hours spent in the chair. "After all, you've been sitting here so much these last few days."   
"We're in my office", Tetsurou tries to protest. 

But it is obvious Kei doesn't care, from the way he leans closer, his hands resting on Tetsurou's thighs.   
"Will someone come in?" Kei asks with a husky voice. Tetsurou takes one glance at the clock and decides: no, likely not. There are still a few people around, but none of them is likely to just barge into his office. And Kei looks really, really hot and the hand slowly creeping up his thigh is very inviting. _Fuck it,_ Tetsurou thinks. Who cares they're in his office. The prettiest man on earth is seducing him and Tetsurou has no interest in denying him that success.   
"Probably not," Tetsurou admits and before he can even react, Kei is sitting in his lap, straddling him, his long, long legs spread, Tetsurou's thighs fitting between them perfectly. Tetsurou opens his mouth, eager to question Kei's motives, but before he can do that, there are lips sealing his, a wet warm tongue slipping into his mouth and Kei kisses the living daylights out of him. There aren't many people who can make you _melt_ with just their kisses, but Kei knows how to use his mouth. 

"Fuck... Kei..." Tetsurou moans between kisses, his hands gripping Kei's hips tightly and Kei grinds against him in slow, lazy circles, a harsh contrast to the frantic kisses they share. Kei pulls away, his lips wet and glistening and pulled up in a devious smile.   
"So... if no one is going to disturb us..." 

Kei's sliding off his's lap and with wide eyes, Tetsurou is watching the slow descent, the way Kei is folding his long, slender legs under his body, his hands sliding down Tetsurou's body, tracing the sharp, fitting cut of his waistcoat and his shirt, his slim fit pants...   
"Moonshine, what?"   
Kei raises a finger to his lips, signaling Tetsurou to keep quiet and his other hand cups the hard cock under the thin fabric. It's almost impossible to keep quiet like that, Tetsurou thinks, especially as Kei starts massaging him with deliberate movements. 

He's resting his head against Tetsurou's thigh, looking up, looking so seductive, looking up through long pale lashes, tongue ghosting over his lips. 

"Shhh," Kei whispers. "Just lean back and relax." 

Long and nimble fingers rip open Tetsurou's belt, pulling the fabric down and out of the way just enough to free Tetsurou's hard cock. Kei reaches for it, wrapping his long fingers around it and looks at the cock in his hand like it's the tastiest treat he can imagine. And then he leans in. Not wasting any time with foreplay, he just swallows Tetsurou's cock down to the hilt in a well-practised move and Tetsurou can't help but moan. Kei's fingers curl into his thighs, holding his legs apart. He lets out a small, happy groan, his throat vibrating and Tetsurou can't help but thrust his hips up. 

He _knows_ Kei loves to suck his cock. He knows Kei loves it a bit rougher. He knows how much he likes Tetsurou's hands in his hair. But for all he expects from Kei, all they've tried together he has never thought about this. About the way Kei's eyes are wet, tears clinging to his lashes. About how breathtakingly beautiful he is like this. Tetsurou tries to pull back, tries to give him a break, but Kei won't let him, just following his movements, his lips stretched around the base of Tetsurou's cock. He looks _blissed out_ , like he's just where he wants to be. 

Between Tetsurou's legs, on the cold stone tiles of his office, his cock in his throat.  
"Fuck, Kei... you feel so good", Tetsurou groans and buries his hands in Kei's hair, holding him down. A little sob escapes Kei, followed by an almost desperate glance up through his lashes, small round diamonds clinging to them. 

Kei loves this, Tetsurou realizes and carefully thrusts his hips up. He feels the tightness of Kei's throat, the wet and hot slip of his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock. He can see straight down Kei's shirt, can see perk pink nipples under the thin fabric. He can see the very obvious bulge in Kei's jeans. 

"You can touch yourself", he grants him, fully expecting Kei to do just that. But instead, Kei lets his hard cock slip out of his mouth. It smacks against his cheek, spit falling from Kei's lips, leaving wet traces on porcelain skin.  
"We have all the time for that later", he answers. Kei's voice airily trails off, nonchalant lilt to it, like Kei has not been sucking Tetsurou's dick with all he has to give. Like Kei is not so turned on by it that he's rock hard in his own pants. Tetsurou laughs and can't help himself, feels the need to tease him just a little bit, nudging his foot against the bulge Kei's sporting lightly. A rough, broken gasp and a painful pinch to Tetsurou's thigh is all it gets him. A glare, not all that scary considering the tears still clinging to Kei's lashes and the fucked out, blissed out look on his face. 

"Don't... I don't want to get fucked in your office, we still have to go home and if you don't stop that right now, I will ride you in this very chair until you pass out", Kei threatens. Tetsurou's cock twitches and he can't help but imagine how wonderful that would be. But Kei is right, they still have to get home and if Kei wants to be left waiting... who's Tetsurou to refuse his husband? 

So he just buries a hand in Kei's hair, grips his cock with the other and presses the tip against Kei's lips. He shivers when the cold metal of his ring touches the sensitive, wet skin.   
"So... why don't you finish what you started?" he asks and Kei smirks, his tongue flicking over the tip, before he slowly opens his mouth and lets Tetsurou push in. He thrusts once, twice, feels himself already approaching the edge faster than he'd like, but instead of easing off, Kei hollows his mouth, sucks, let's Tetsurou's cock slide into his throat with ease.   
"Fuck, Moonshine... your mouth is so good, so wet. So good for me." 

Tetsurou knows he's falling into mindless words, incoherent half sentences spilling free and Kei relishes in it, looking up at Tetsurou and smiling around the cock in his mouth. 

Kei is absolutely stunning like this, is the last coherent thought Tetsurou has. And then he's coming, feels the way Kei swallows around him, takes everything he has to give, drinks in his orgasm like it's the only thing able to satiate him. He works him through his orgasm, through the aftershocks and only when he feels Tetsurou going soft in his mouth he's easing off, letting him slip out of his mouth. 

They stay silent for a while, Kei chugging down a whole bottle of water while Tetsurou cleans himself off and tucks everything back into it's rightful place, making sure he's presentable.   
"So... when will you be ready to go home?" Kei asks. He's looking at Tetsurou with half-lidded eyes that are clearly telling him what Kei wants. And Tetsurou wants the same. He desperately wants to leave and go home right now and fuck his husband's brains out on every possible surface in their apartment. But there's still a stack of papers he has to finish tonight. 

"I guess about an hour and a half, maybe two?" If he doesn't get this shit done tonight, it will only pile up and make everything so much worse and Kei has a game on friday afternoon Tetsurou wants to see. So... work it is, apparently.   
He fully expects Kei to pout and protest, but all he gets is a nod, his husband seemingly lost in thought.   
"Okay... I'll head home now and wait for you, then." 

He gets up, presses a quick and fleeting kiss to Tetsurou's lips and before he can say anything else, Kei has already picked up his coat and disappeared out of the office. Well. Better get to work so he can head home, Tetsurou thinks and tries to think not too much about Kei kneeling right there between his legs, when he sits straight up to focus on his work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment or come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/prnc3ssofhyrul3/), where I scream about KuroTsukki and various other Haikyuu-related things!


End file.
